


where have you been

by danthezijn



Series: one word writing prompts [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Jack Feels, Jack Frost remembering his past, Jack-Centric, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Pre-E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost, Repressed Memories, Temporary Amnesia, guardians as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: Once he remembers the memories his teeth provided him with, telling him who he was and how he became ‘Jack Frost’, the rest of his memories slowly but surely resurface as well.Because the Guardians become a family to him, they make him remember the most.





	where have you been

**Author's Note:**

> title is 'where have you been' by resurface.
> 
> based on the word 'resurface'.
> 
> all mistakes are my own.

Once he remembers the memories his teeth provided him with, telling him who he was and how he became ‘Jack Frost’, the rest of his memories slowly but surely resurface as well.

 

It’s not a fast process, not by any means. A lot of it comes to him when it’s triggered, when he experiences something that’s similar to the memory or how he felt in that moment.

 

Because the Guardians become a family to him, they make him remember the most.

 

Toothiana is the one that makes him recall both his sister and mother. Both of them looked after him then like Tooth does now, worrying but also playing along with his pranks and jokes in equal matter. She fusses over his teeth, worries about where he sleeps and is the first to hug him close when he’s hurt.

 

He used to think it was awkward, that she invoked both motherly and sisterly feelings in him. Now he is glad for it, and for having her in his life. No matter how many times she stuffs her fingers in his face.

 

Nick reminds him of his father, which doesn’t surprise him at all. He’s the one that tried including Jack from the beginning, made him look inside himself and find his ‘core’. Just like his father used to help with his pranks, so does Nick. They fool the yeti’s and elves, think up new fun toys for the children and when everything becomes too much, he allows him to help the yeti’s paint in order to calm down.

 

Nick is also the one that offers him a room, a home. They share most of their meals and a lot of late-night talks. He’s also the one who takes the most offence to _how_ Jack became a spirit, except maybe Bunny.

 

Surprisingly, Pitch also reminds him of someone in his old life. Now that the Boogeyman is officially beaten, he’s taken to using his nightmares for good (mostly). It is not healthy to live without fear, because fear creates bravery, after all.

 

(He’s heard the other Guardians talk about giving him an honorary position. Jack can’t help but feel proud for how far all of them have come, and slightly for his influence in the whole matter.)

 

The one Pitch reminds him of is his mother’s brother, his uncle. Uncle Sam was a tall, lanky man who wasn’t interested in being very social, either. It wasn’t that he was mean, per say, just that he preferred being left alone. He always made time to talk with Jack, though, claiming him his favorite nephew and teaching him how craft random stuff.

 

Pitch was like that as well, in a way. He preferred being alone, locking himself up in his caves, but always made time for him when Jack came by. He’d listen to whatever Jack had to say and would sometimes give his own input and tell about his own experiences, especially because they were very similar in their loneliness and their feelings of being cast aside.

 

He’s also the one that teaches him how to control his powers without his staff.

 

Sandman takes him by surprise. While he’s definitely also got an uncle-y feel about him, the one he reminds Jack most of his is old best friend. Jack can’t believe he forgot the language entirely for the amount of time he did, but he was fluent in sign language, seeing as said best friend was deaf. He was somewhat of an outlier in the community, just like Jack, and they forged a friendship so close they were practically family.

 

He uses this knowledge now to communicate with Sandy as well. While the guy doesn’t mind when people just talk to him in response, it makes Jack feel like they can get to know each other a bit better and understand each other anyway. It’s also a great way to communicate secretly without the other Guardians knowing what they’re talking about. Sandy becomes his confidant, someone he can go to at night when he can’t sleep without feeling like he’s interrupting or trespassing. Sandy makes him special sand art, after all.

 

Then, last but certainly not least, is Bunny. Bunny is the only person in his new-found family that doesn’t make him remember a person, or even multiple people, but actually more about Jack himself.

 

He remembers never being interested in girls, or guys, in a romantic way. It wasn’t that it grossed him out or anything, he just never found a person that made him feel like everyone told him he would. Not to be egoistic, but it wasn’t that there was a shortage of people interested in him either. It’s just that none of them were ‘the one’.

 

He also remembers his mother worrying about him because of that, even though he was still young. He thinks she should see him now, actually having a crush and _pining,_ wanting a romantic relationship with none other than the local kangaroo. Even though he has no idea if the feeling is returned, Jack can’t help but be happy with it.

 

He’s happy with all of them, his new family. They remind him of his past, of what he lost but also everything great he used to have. They remind him of what he has now, the family and the home they gave him without wanting anything but the same in return.

 

They remind him of his future, which he’s excited about for the first time in over three hundred years. No matter what happens, Jack can’t wait to see what the next three hundred bring him.

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl i can't express how much i love 'rise of the guardians'. this movie has been a favourite of mine for years. i'm especially soft towards family!guardians and jack slowly but surely finding his place in the world again while being happy (like he deserves to be).
> 
> also, can you believe i forgot to post 2 fridays in a row after claiming it would be the best day for me to do so? iconic
> 
> let me know what you think! much love <3


End file.
